


sex with a ghost

by Mothervvoid



Series: We Belong to a Wicked Hallelujah [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Angst, Ascians (Final Fantasy XIV), Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Female Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Foe Yay, POV Female Character, POV Second Person, Short One Shot, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:14:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28511739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mothervvoid/pseuds/Mothervvoid
Summary: [I'll pull the trigger with my eyes closedHoping to hit you somewhere vitalAnd when I miss, you come and kiss me with a smile- Teddy Hyde ]Yet here you are. My love. My enemy.
Relationships: Elidibus/Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV)
Series: We Belong to a Wicked Hallelujah [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2006605
Kudos: 7





	sex with a ghost

**Author's Note:**

> tyler once again in-love with elidibus but won't admit it, everyone point and laugh. i listened to sex with a ghost.

You fight. You aren’t sure for how long, exactly, but it ends when you fall upon him, tired of the games. Tired of the illusions, the false grandeur. You use your fists, straddling his stolen body as you pummel him. Anywhere. Anywhere your fists can reach. Your knuckles split on sharp metal, bruise against his armor. 

He shakes you, pushes you and bares his teeth. Tries to get you off of him, you’re both rolling around on the fabricated, immaculate floors of Amaurot. Not immaculate anymore, though– the floor was slick with blood, your’s and the body’s both. Sweat. Spittle. You both mix together on the floor, and his hands wraps not around your neck but around your own hands, your fingers intertwine. Your wicked dance is at an end as you both stop, breathing heavily.

Laid out on the floor, staring into each others eyes as if you had finished making love. But your love is violent, a bloody melee in all but name. You tell yourself this is hate, that you hate the man on top of you, but you know better. You know.

You stare up at Ardbert’s stolen eyes, and imagine Elidibus’ own pale violet staring back.

“What is _wrong_ with you?” You spit, your whole body shaking.

He looms over you; “You have grown stronger since last we fought,” A pause, a breath; “A result of your trials on the First, no d–” 

You do something fast, and painful, you both roll once again. You are on top this time, sat on his lap, kneeling over him. You wish for something sharp, something you could threaten him with, besides your fists and your nails and your all-consuming _rage_.

“Are you serious?” You mutter, your face inches from his; “I asked you fucking a question, Elidibus. What is wrong with you? Huh? What- were you gonna show me what I’ve been through and give your fancy little speech and it was suppose to ‘open my eyes’ or whatever your endgame was?”

“Not at all,” He makes no move to push you off.

“Then what–” You seize him by the front of Ardbert’s armor and shake him, “Was the _point_ ,” You growl, bare your teeth and spit venom, “ _Of that?_ ”

Your noses almost touch.

“Your question is irrelevant,” He breathes, barely above a whisper. Uncertainty laces through his voice; “I am your enemy, and you mine. We are fated to clash.”

You take a moment, your bruised knuckles going white as you grasp the front of his breastplate; “ _‘Have the laws of man grown so twisted in my absence that it is now permitted to lay hands on an emissary?’_ ” Words spoken to you so long ago, yet you parrot them now with ease. Because you’d held onto the memory. Because of how he looked at you, what he’d called you.

_Remarkable_.

“I am an emissary,” Elidibus says, “Not a pacifist. This you know. Everything I have done, every life I have taken, all so that I might steer mankind and the very star upon their true course.”

“And yet–”

“And yet? Here you are,” This time, he moves, arm sweeping up to ghost his fingers over your cheek. There was something soft in his eyes, if only for a moment; “My…”

_Love_.

“My enemy.”


End file.
